


To The Open Arms Of The Sea

by Savageandwise



Series: Drabbles: We Will Never Be Here Again [6]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Drug Use, M/M, McLennon, Work of fiction, invisible, not my take on reality, trippiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: When John accidentally takes lsd in the studio, Paul takes him home and drops acid with him.





	To The Open Arms Of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> The word was 'Invisible'
> 
> I was super moved by Paul's quote on the experience:
> 
> How do you come back from it? How do you then lead a normal life after that? And the answer is, you don’t. 
> 
> The title is from Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers.

Paul is still holding John's hand when they get home as if he's afraid he'll drift away. John’s quivering, his eyes rabbit-bright behind glass frames. He stopped breathing in the studio, went paper-white. For a moment Paul thought he was losing him.

“Is this a bad trip?” Paul asks.

“No. It's just unexpected.”

Paul doesn't know what he means. He didn't expect to swallow the tab? He didn't expect Paul to take him home?

“I want to do it,” Paul whispers. It's not quite true but he wants it to be.

John nods, his eyes flick over Paul's face nervously as if he's afraid to look at him. If he lets himself stare he won't be able to look away. Paul feels the same.

“I know.”

Paul realises that's what John means. He knew it before Paul even spoke. He's done it before, with Tara. The memory sickens him it tastes like ashes on the tongue. Tastes like burnt sugar. Something that should have been sweet but was spoiled. It should have been John.

He takes an hour to come on. It feels like he's torn through the tissue of the universe. He's naked with John on the other side. There are no borders between them. They flow into each other like a river flows into the sea. 

“What happened in the studio? What did you see?”

“I was invisible. I was nothing. Nowhere. It was awful, Paul.”

“You weren't invisible,” Paul says. He wishes he could summon the words to describe what he sees when he looks at John. A force of nature. He's the emperor of eternity.

“When I look at you…”

“What, Paul? What do you see?” John interrupts him.

“No one. Nothing. I can't see anything else when you're there. Just you. Everything else is invisible.”


End file.
